Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an electronic natural language processing of an online chat, and more particularly, to segmenting a conversation by topics and identifying, arranging and visualizing questions asked during the conversation.
Online chat is a communication over a network that offers real-time transmission of text messages from sender to receiver. Online chat may address point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers and may incorporate voice and video chat, or may be a feature of a web conferencing service.